


Nightmares

by allofspace



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets a wound while he, Scott, and Derek are trying to retrieve Boyd and Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It wasn’t so much finding Boyd and Cora that was the problem as it was figuring out what to do with them once they were found. Derek’s solution was pretty straight forward, but lacking any sort of finesse. Fight them, basically. Peter refused to do much more than stand around pointing and yelling ‘they went that way!’ while Scott, Derek, and Isaac did all the hard labour – labour that involved lots of claws and teeth, and had yet to yield any positive results. 

Isaac is laying on his back on the pavement breathing heavily. He rolls over onto his hands and knees, spits some blood, and tries to get up. There are hands helping him instantly and once he’s on his feet he turns to see Scott. He knows he probably looks bad, the taste of blood still in his mouth, and he thinks there’s some dripping down his chin. 

Scott doesn’t look too bad: his arm is bleeding through a tear on his t-shirt sleeve, and there are a few small scratches on his face. 

“Thanks,” he says quietly, looking into Scott’s eyes.

“No problem,” Scott says with his small lopsided smile. Then his face turns more serious as he asks: “Are you okay?” He inspects the large bruise on Isaac’s cheekbone then wipes away the blood from his chin.

Isaac feels embarrassed and looks down at the ground as Scott wipes the blood onto the side of his own shirt. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Scott reaches down to check the large gash on Isaac’s ribs, he didn’t realize he’d been favouring his other side. He hisses at the sting of the light touch Scott presses above the wound. 

“I think you might have some broken ribs. C’mon, you can stay at my place tonight. We’re not too far,” Scott says as he texts Stiles who he knows is hiding just down the street. 

“What about Derek?” Isaac asks, out of obligatory obedience. 

“I think he and Peter went to try and follow Cora and Boyd. Not to fight, they’ll be fine. You need to heal,” Scott replies, hitching his shoulder under Isaac’s armpit and putting an arm around his waist. It’s something you would do to help a person with a leg injury walk, not some broken ribs. But Isaac’s not going to complain. Instead he leans into it a bit, wanting the physical support. 

Stiles appears with his jeep, complaining mildly about blood in his precious car, and drops them off at Scott’s house. Scott says his mom is working the night shift and that he’s sorry, but he’ll have to try and dress the wound himself, which is another thing Isaac won’t complain about. Once they’re in Scott’s bathroom, Scott cleans the wound and adds the dressing while Isaac tries not to flinch too much. It’s a nasty wound, but not too bad, and it should be healed by morning (well before morning, actually.)

Isaac asks for a blanket and a pillow and says he’ll sleep on the couch. Scott leaves a note in the kitchen for his mom so she won’t freak out when she comes home and sees someone sleeping in the living room. The couch is fairly comfy and warm and is placed in front of an electric fireplace that looks fairly unused. Isaac falls asleep quickly, counting the footsteps he hears as Scott goes up the stairs. 

~*~

He wakes up sweaty and with hands on his shoulders. He doesn’t remember where he is at first until he sees Scott’s face in front of him. He sits up on the couch slowly and Scott kneels in front of him, silently concerned.

“Nightmares?” Isaac asks, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He briefly wonders what time it is – it’s still dark out, he couldn’t have been asleep for long.

“Yeah,” is all Scott says, with his hands on Isaac’s knees. He almost reaches out as Scott gets up, but he doesn’t. He thinks Scott is leaving again, but instead he’s walking to the fireplace and flicks a switch. Then he goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water that he brings to Isaac. Isaac accepts it gratefully and he drinks it as Scott sinks down on the couch beside him. 

Scott looks down to his lap and plays with the hem of his shirt, as though he’s nervous. “What do you dream about?”

Isaac sighs and looks into his half empty glass. “I can’t always remember it,” he starts weakly. “Sometimes I see Erica’s body,” and he feels sick saying it, remembering it. “Sometimes it feels like my heart is slowing down and I can’t breathe. Like I’m drowning.”

Scott takes the glass of water from his tight grip and sets it on the side table. Then he takes another blanket from the back of the couch, wraps it around Isaac’s shoulders and keeps his arms there, trapping Isaac in a tight embrace. But Isaac doesn’t feel trapped. He’s shocked at first, but then he wants to melt into this feeling – the feeling of security whenever he’s with Scott. He doesn’t ever want it to stop. He bring his legs up to his chest, curling up as small as he can and leans into Scott’s chest. He doesn’t know how long they sit like that, but they’re both tired and Isaac’s eyes keep fluttering closed for longer and longer periods of time until he stops opening them all together. 

~*~

The next morning he wakes up feeling more rested than he has in weeks, months maybe. His face is pressed into soft cotton and his arms are wrapped around a warm body. He looks up and sees Scott still sleeping, arms loosely wrapped around Isaac’s shoulders. 

Light streams into the room from several directions, and Isaac briefly wonders what time it is. Then he decides he doesn’t care, pulls the blanket up a little further, and buries face into Scott’s chest again.


End file.
